Comfort
by Felouse
Summary: First fanfic TailsxAmy coupling set in Sonic X some spoilers enjoy I am not good at summarys.


Disclaimer-First things first I have to say that all Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me (obviously) they belong to Sega and a little bit of the Follow Me song belongs to the person who sung it in Sonic Heroes but it will have a little bit of mine so on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comfort  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Station Square on a day like this everyone would go out play games, go to the beach for the day even take a swim but not today for Tails he was busy in the Thorndyke Garage fixing the wing on the X Tornado since there last encounter with Eggman.  
  
Tails smiled then cause he was proud for himself for saving the nature preserve for all the animals that lived there but it was thanks to Chris, Sonic and surprising enough Eggman that stopped the dam from being built.   
  
He mentally kicked himself for not concentrating at the job at hand cause the wing was the most difficult thing to fix on the X Tornado.  
  
He then heard footsteps walk towards him he thought it would have been Ella offering something to eat cause he has been working almost all morning but when he took a glance at the feet he saw red shoes with a white stripe on each of the shoes and pink furry legs accompanying them.   
  
He knew it would be Amy its hard to forget her but she never came to see him work or anything like that ever.  
  
"Hey Amy , you need anything?" he asked politely.   
  
The only reply he got was a couple of sniffles he thought "Is she ok? I better check."  
  
As soon as he got out from under the wing he was fixing he saw her eyes the once beautiful emerald like eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks.  
  
All he could say was "Are you ok?"   
  
Then it was like as if she broke down she hugged him as hard as she could as if clutching to him for dear life and there she was on Tails shoulder crying her eyes out. What else could the young kit do but pat the pink hedgehog on the back as if to say it will be all right.  
  
After over a minute he asked her "Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you if I knew what it is that has put you into this state. but if you don't want to that's ok." he said.  
  
She looked at him with those teary eyes and said "Tails," She sniffled again "He doesn't love me."   
  
Tails knew what she meant it was Sonic but he thought it was made clear to her loads of times but by the looks of it the girl he thought who wouldn't take no as her answer as finally taken it as her final answer.  
  
She carried on while still crying "I am not good enough to be loved by anyone."  
  
Tails went over to her put his hands lightly on both sides of her shoulders to make her look at him and said "You are loved but in a different way."  
  
He looked at her dead in the eyes and said "Friendship, me, Sonic, Cream, Chris the list goes on."  
  
She bowed her head down as if to avoid the truth then he brought his right hand under chin delicately to reconnect their eye contact. He then wiped her tears away with the same hand.  
  
He carried on saying "I am no expert at love but everyone has a soul mate right?"  
  
She nodded and he replied "Well obviously you have to wait. Like the saying goes great rewards come to the people who are patient."  
  
She then looked at him and gave him a hug and said "Thank you. You are always there when I need you the most," she sniffled "I would go to Cream but I just don't want her to see me like this." she said while resting her head on his furry chest.  
  
He stroked her soft pink quills and said "no problem I am always here if you want a comforting shoulder to lay on."   
  
But then he started having this warm fuzzy feeling inside himself could he be, Miles 'Tails' Prower falling in love for Amy Rose what would everyone think or say most importantly what would she think. A load of scenarios played through his mind on the different outcomes but he didn't know if they could ever be together like that.  
  
So he took a risk and kissed her on the lips it was just a chaste sort kiss she just looked at him shocked for what he did he knew it was a mistake but it was like he was acting on impulse he blushed crimson red and turned around ashamed for doing such an act with her when it was obvious she was not looking for that sort of thing.  
  
The only words that left his mouth was "I m sorry I… I shouldn't have done that." He stuttered a little.  
  
She felt her lips and pinched herself to see if she wasn't dreaming but it wasn't her cheeks went pink as her fur when she blushed she looked a him and thought "did he mean to do it."  
  
She asked him "Do you love me?"   
  
He looked at her and said "I don't know what came over me the first thing I knew we were hugging and then I have this feeling I can not describe come over me an.."  
  
She cut him off "Yes or no?"  
  
He replied with a look of certainty in his eyes and said "Yes."  
  
She walked over to him, she could see he was blushing from the confession he said to her.   
  
She then got closer to his face and said "you may have unlocked new feelings in me for you."   
  
She then kissed him but more longer this time Tails at this point was shocked and didn't think this would happen so he then closed his eyes to get a better feeling of the emotion he was feeling and was kissing her back. They then started to explore each others mouths with their tongues as if wanting to know everything about one another more.   
  
After what felt like an eternity they broke their kiss to catch their breath they looked at each other and in unison they said "I love you."  
  
The both of them giggled and they both said "I love you too."  
  
As he looked into her eyes he saw that there was the beautiful look he knew for so many years they then wrapped their arms around each but Tails also wrapped his tails around her legs as well.  
  
She then said "Your tails feel so good."  
  
His reply was "Huh oh yeah."   
  
She then asked him "What are you thinking about."   
  
He replied "What will everyone say, will they support us or will they disag…."  
  
She cut him off again but with a single finger on his lips "Will it matter what they think or say." she said.  
  
He said "No it doesn't."  
  
They kissed again and all Amy could think of was "Suddenly all the sadness will slip away when you are with me."  
  
THE END   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review I want to know if I did a good fic if not try and give me some advice well hoped you enjoyed it that's all I ask. 


End file.
